Two People With Blonde HAIR
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: When Bridgette encounters Geoff after breaking up with him, they see the musical Hair together. After that, they start to have feelings for each other again. Main Pairing: Bridgette/Geoff Side Pairing: Cody/Izzy Dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer. Done.
1. Reformation

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or any of the characters. Those belong to the dudes at Fresh TV. I also do not own the musical Hair, even though it will only be mentioned in this chapter.

**Note - **This is my first side project and it's dedicated to the Kobold Necromancer in honor of his birthday. So don't read my story, read his! It's only five chapters and I'm going to be working on it concurrently with Almost! Total Drama Action.

**Rating Note -** This story is going to be rated T through the whole story for some sexual innuendo, swearing (no censors), and Izzy being Izzy.

**Romantic Note -** The main pairing in this story is going to be Bridgette and Geoff and the side pairing will be Izzy and Cody.

**To Kobold Necromancer -** I love your stories so much and I hope you continue doing what you do best! This chapter is commemorated to you. Even if Bridgette/Geoff isn't your favorite pairing, it also includes Izzy and Cody which are two of your favorites.

On to the story folks…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Reform and Forgiveness**

Bridgette was walking down the street of her hometown in Campbell Lake. Her mom had been out of town recently for a nature lovers convention in Vancouver, but Bridgette was responsible enough to manage the house on her own.

It was around Christmas time in Canada, and the surfer girl loved the spirit of the season. Even though summer was both far away and long past, she still enjoyed winter very much.

Bridgette also took this oppurtunity to change her style a bit. She had her blonde hair down with a beret, a baby blue winter sweater and matching scarf, a long sweatskirt that reached down to her ankles, but she still wore her sandals regardless of the cold.

Her heart filled with glee when she remembered when she got off that awful reality show. Izzy aligned herself with the RCMP around the end of Total Drama Action and forced Chris by order of law to end the show. The surfer girl heard from Cody, who lived in the same town as her, that Izzy was coming here for Christmas vacation, along with Geoff.

Her heart filled with disgust about how vile Geoff was to her during the Aftermath show, and how she broke up with him after the most humiliating moment of her life on the last Aftermath episode. The painful memory filled her mind with an inescapable trauma, and vowed she would never see Geoff again.

Unfortunately, that oath would be broken for the surfer girl. Every Friday night, she would go to the local theater to see what show was playing, and that happened to be Hair, one of her favorite musicals. In the admission line, to her horror, Geoff was in front of her.

She flinched in expectation that Geoff would try to slander her, but to her surprise, the party boy just calmly turned around and greeted her.

"Hi Bridgette," he said in a formal tone.

"Oh, hello Geoff." Bridgette grumbled.

"I know that you're upset about what happened last summer," Geoff explained to her, "but trust me, I've seen the light and hope we can be just friends."

"Fine," the surfer girl sighed, "depends on how you behave."

Instead of whining like Bridgette expected, Geoff just politely nodded and walked into the theater.

The theater certainly wasn't very fancy like the ones in bigger cities, but decent enough to maintain basic productions. The lights went to a blackout and after the lights came back on, the hippie tribe serenaded onstage through the audience in slow motion. Once they got to the stage, they began to celebrate in the show's opening number.

* * *

_When the moon is in the Seventh House,_

_and Jupiter aligns with Mars._

_Then peace will guide the planets,_

_and love will steer the stars._

_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius,_

_the Age of Aquarius._

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!_

_Harmony and understanding,_

_sympathy and trust abounding._

_No more falsehoods or derisions,_

_golding living dreams of visions,_

_mystic crystal revalation,_

_and the mind's true liberation._

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!_

* * *

To Bridgette's surprise and pleasure, Geoff did nothing to provoke bad behavior. He didn't feel up her skirt, he didn't heckle the performers, and he didn't even laugh at the climatic scene where Claude is discovered to be dead. When the cast invited the audience to come on stage for the finale, she felt invigorated to grab Geoff by the arm and invite him to the stage with her.

* * *

_Hail the sunshine!_

_Hail the sun shining!_

_The sun shining!_

_Hail the sunshine!_

_Hail the sun shining!_

_The sun shining!_

_Sun shining!_

* * *

After the play, Geoff and Bridgette came out, quoting moments from the play.

"I just loved the opener," the party boy reminisced, "but poor Claude, that Vietnam War was so unfair."

"Yeah," Bridgette added, "he was so handsome. Holy fuck, I want him so bad!"

After that, the surfer girl blushed and covered her mouth in astonishment of what she had just said.

"Sorry," she sheepishly apologized, "that one slipped."

"It's cool," Geoff replied, "do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks," Bridgette politely declined, "my home's close to here. How long will you be staying here for?"

"About four or five days more," he admitted, "we can see each other until then."

* * *

The two left the theater thinking basically the same thing. Geoff thought about her exclamation back at the theater and pondered about if that type was right for her. He shook that hunch off, believing it was just an indication of sexual attraction to Bridgette, but deep down, he knew it was an emotional attachment also.

Bridgette thought if Geoff had reformed, or if he was just playing her to try to win her back. The surfer girl passed Cody's house on the way back to discover that the tech geek was shoveling snow on the driveway.

"Cody," she gasped, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"Just shoveling some snow," the tech geek admitted, "what brings you here this time of night?"

"I'm just coming home from a play," the surfer girl admitted, "I saw Geoff there, and I think he's changing."

"I think he's just trying to play you," Cody predicted, "after how he hurt you on the Aftermath, he has no shame."

"Don't even remind me," Bridgette shuddered, "too horrifying."

At this moment, Izzy leaped from a tree and landed between the two, sporting a policewoman uniform which included a button down shirt exposing a lot of cleavage and daisy duke type shorts.

"Hi Bridgette," she exclaimed, then batted her eyes at the tech geek, "and hello Cody!" She embraced Cody affectionately and nuzzled her head into the furry trim of the tech geek's coat. Cody whimpered nervously and Izzy warmed up in the girth of his coat.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" the crazy redhead asked him, "I'll make sure to fight off those obsessed fan girls of yours!"

"No thanks," Cody chuckled nervously, "it's getting pretty late, we should go home."

"But Cody..." Izzy started, but the tech geek was already in his house.

As she sighed and hung her head down, Bridgette tried to console her.

"I know you really like him," she told her, "but try not to come on too strong next time."

"Okay," the crazy girl moped as she solemnly walked back home.

Bridgette knew this was the beginning of a really dramatic love story.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, I hoped you all liked it!

I'll explain in detail what happened on that Aftermath show in Chapter 3.

I apologize to the fans of the musical for the slightly less than accurate descriptions of the scenes. I only saw the movie and I looked up the play's plot on Wikipedia.

Birthday wishes to The Kobold Necromancer and read and review!


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or The Musical, which Bridgette, Lindsay, Noah, Cody, and Tyler are returning for! (partys)

**Note: **I just got a message from The Kobold Necromancer who told me I should continue writing! (squeals) In honor of him, I shall march on! This chapter will be very short, but will introduce some foreshadowing and plot lines in that allotted amount of space. I know the update took a long time, it's just that I've had too much homework and not enough inspiration.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for a parody of that Zoot and Sir Galahad scene from Monty Python and The Holy Grail.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Earthdude - **As in the description, this will be a five chapter story.

On to the story that Bridgette thought of…

* * *

**Chapter 2 -** **How Not To Seduce A Man**

The very next day, Cody shivered as he waited by the bus stop to get groceries. He noticed Izzy seductively strutting towards him in a school girl outfit, along with the plaid mini skirt.

"Izzy?" the tech geek asked, "Wouldn't you be cold in that outfit?"

"Oh, Cody!" she swooned, "I've been a really naughty girl!" She bent down so Cody could see up her skirt, her black panties making Cody blush blood red.

"Um... Izzy?" the tech geek stammered, "What are you doing?"

"I want you to spank me, spank me good!" the crazy girl exclaimed, "Punish me for what I have done!"

The tech geek got a nosebleed and he tried to cover it up, but Izzy wiped the blood away with her finger.

"Oh, that's so cute," she cooed, "he likes it!" Izzy took out a banana and started sucking on it, moaning and seething air through her teeth as she caressed it with her mouth.

At this point, Cody was sweating bullets. His crotch area got tighter and he tried to cover it up, but Izzy beat him to it.

"Aww," the crazy girl gasped, "you got a boo boo! Let me kiss it."

Her lips moved closer to Cody's unmentionable area and her fingers started unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt one by one. She wasn't wearing a bra, but tech geek did not see her nipples when her shirt was completely unbuttoned.

The bus came carrying horrified riders and a perturbed driver, Cody darted to the bus and it drove off. Izzy just stood there with her jaw hitting the floor, stunned.

"Shit!"

Bridgette came walking by at this moment, looking a lot more like her old self with her hair in a ponytail along with a sweater and jeans.

The crazy girl blushed nervously as she buttoned her shirt, while the surfer girl raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go with the school girl approach?" she asked, "What did I tell you about going too strong?"

"I personally thought it would work." Izzy admitted.

"Aren't you still with Owen though?" Bridgette asked.

"We broke up after he mistook me for a cucumber after he got voted off and ate me up." the crazy girl explained, "I did manage to escape, though."

"Through the mouth?"

"The last thing I remember seeing is a light," Izzy reminisced, "then I woke up in the sewer.

Bridgette blanched, then as her weak stomach told her, threw up on the sidewalk.

"That happens every time," the crazy redhead groaned, "but I never knew why!"

"Hey girls," Geoff greeted, "are we waiting for something?"

"No," the surfer girl stated, "we're just chatting."

"Cool," the party boy replied, "can I join in?"

"Sure," Izzy cheered, "we were just talking about breakups!"

A horrified countenance spread over the faces of Bridgette and Geoff. They quickly said goodbye to Izzy and rushed back home, leaving the crazy girl confused.

"What?" she asked indignantly, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

We now return to our friend Cody, who was still blushing red from the encounter he had with Izzy.

"That was so awkward," he thought, "now I know how Gwen feels."

The tech geek reminisced about how the goth girl hooked up with Duncan after Courtney betrayed him on Total Drama Action by eliminating him instead of Harold in the final three. The prep's plan would backfire, however, when the lanky nerd won the money and everyone locked her in the dressing room confessional as means of revenge.

He did have one shining moment when he gave Chris a purple nurple until he would let the twenty-one (Courtney was still in the dressing room) contestants off the show. Even though it took a long time, the pain and threats from the RCMP eventually made Chris concede.

His heart ached when he had that memory of that last Aftermath show. He shuddered at the thought of Bridgette crying, and how so very much he wanted to run over to her and give her a big hug. He hung his head in sorrow as the thoughts of Geoff laughing at the surfer girl while she was sobbing and running poured into his head.

Through all those many thoughts, the one about Izzy stood out the most. Cody was the type to like all girls, and a hot redhead was no exception. However, she did come on strong due to her unpredictable nature.

"I know she's attracted to me," the tech geek thought, "but am I attracted to her?"

* * *

I apologize to all Courtney fans, but I think it's pretty obvious to see that she is the "true" antagonist of Total Drama Action. This is similar to what I think will happen in the final three. I thought if I used my actual theory, I would be stealing from The Kobold Necromancer. (Chapter 15 of Love Isn't Easy, It's Ezzy, I think you can guess from there)

The way Bridgette was hurt in will be explained further in the next chapter and will come into full light in the chapter after that.

Read, Review, and inspire me with your comments!


	3. Consternation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action, TDA Aftermath, or any of the characters in this story.

**Note:** This will be the longest chapter yet because of the reason Bridgette dumped Geoff. I also realize that the third Aftermath just aired and it seems Geoff has changed for the better, but I'll work around that revelation so that the story makes sense.

**Rating Note: **I think this chapter will be rated around T for some swearing and innuendo.

**Chapter Change:** I changed the name of the second chapter from Dedication to Confrontation since it fit the mood better, just to let you guys know.

Once upon a time…

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Truth Behind The Lies**

Bridgette came home to find that her mother returned from the convention. After running over to hug her, her mom patted her blonde hair tenderly.

"I see you're happy to see me," Bridgette's laidback mother chuckled, "did I miss anything?"

"Izzy and Geoff came back," the surfer girl said to her mom, "Geoff has been acting a lot nicer recently."

Her mom let out a forlorn sigh and remembered about that last Aftermath show. She walked over to the living room and gazed at the photo from the first day of Total Drama Island.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am." the surfer girl whispered, "I should have never gone on that show, I should have never went after that million dollars, and I certainly shouldn't have fallen for Geoff." Bridgette started to choke up slightly when her mother raised her head.

"What's done is done, Bridge." her mother consoled her, "All that matters is that you're alive and well." After kissing the surfer girl on the forehead, she went to answer the door.

"Giovanni," her boyfriend greeted, "glad to see you're back."

"Glad to see you, Tim," she responded, "wanna get a bite to eat?

"Sure," Tim purred, "may I take you by the hand?"

After the couple left, Bridgette sighed and went upstairs to the bathroom. After shedding her clothes and grabbing a baby blue bath robe, she stepped into the shower and cranked the water to its maximum heat. The surfer girl shivered in pleasure as the hot water gave her goosebumps on her soft skin. She covered her breasts and womanhood when she recalled what happened on that fateful day...

* * *

Cody had invited Geoff over to see if he had really changed. After bringing out a bowl of barbeque chips, the cool geek turned on his laptop and pulled up that video from the last Aftermath. The party boy shuddered as he turned away from the computer screen, covering his ears and closing his eyes in sheer terror.

"I know this is painful," Cody assured him, "but it's for your own good."

* * *

**TDA Aftermath VI: The Conversion Of Geoff**

_"I'm Geoff!" the party boy greeted with a pink button down shirt and a black tie, along with black slacks and loafers._

_"And I'm Bridgette," the surfer girl greeted with her hair done in a bun along with a baby blue dress with blue and green sequins, along with oyster shaped high heel sandals, "and we're here at the Aftermath After Party!"_

_"We've got this place jammin'" Geoff continued, "Everyone except Courtney and Harold is here dancing the night away!"_

_"Poor Duncan!" Bridgette recalled sadly, "He must be heartbroken after Courtney betrayed him!"_

_"Yes he must be," her blonde boyfriend agreed, "let's interview him now!"_

_Bridgette sighed after her boyfriend broke his promise this early in the show. After following Geoff to the spot where Duncan was mourning his loss, the surfer girl interviewed him._

_"Duncan," she started, "are you still sad about being eliminated?"_

_"No, criminals are never sad!" the delinquent snapped at her, "I just hate her guts for how she became the new Heather!"_

_"Alrighty then," the surfer girl leered on, "now we head to Beth and Justin."_

_Bridgette escorted Geoff to the newly formed couple who were dancing in the center of the dance floor. The farm girl nuzzled her head into the model's shoulder, who was also grinning ear to ear._

_"So Justin," Bridgette started, but she was pushed away by Geoff._

_"Justin," Geoff restarted, "how will it feel like realizing that Beth is just to damn ugly to be your girlfriend?" _

_"What?!" Justin stammered, "I would never..."_

_"Tut, tut, tut," the bohemian blonde pestered, "someday you'll just have to face the truth."_

_"Is this true, Justin?" Beth whimpered, "Am I really too ugly for you?"_

_"No... of course not!" the male model desperately pleaded, "He's lying, he's a **(CENSORED!)** liar!"_

_"One more word out of you, Geoff..." Bridgette growled._

_Geoff quickly seized her and put his hand over her mouth, ignoring the surfer girl uttering muffled dirty words to him._

_"I don't want to hear another word!!" the farm girl shrieked, "We're through!!!"_

_After she stormed off, Geoff released Bridgette, quite satisfied at what he done._

_"That ended well, didn't it?" the party boy said._

_"You'll burn in hell for this Geoff!" the model vowed before following Beth._

_"Sure I will," he admitted sarcastically, "just like Bridgette burned me when I slept with her!!"_

* * *

"I was such an ass back there." Geoff grumbled sadly.

"You sure were lucky they got back together on the last day." Cody reminded him.

* * *

_Geoff fell to the ground and rolled around shrieking in pure hysteria. Bridgette stomped over to the camera and regained her composure before continuing._

_"Sorry about that." the surfer girl told the audience, "Now to Lindsay, who is happy with his man candy Tyler!"_

_"Did she say man candy?" Geoff growled, heaving in anger, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT!!!!"_

_The party boy stomped over to Bridgette and seized her by the arm._

_"You better not make a move on Tyler," he warned her, "or else!"_

_"Or else what," the beautiful blonde snapped at him, "you big chicken?!"_

_"I'll break up with you!" he responded_

_"Tyler," Bridgette sweetly called out, "have I ever told you how sexy your eyes look?"_

_"Bridgette," Lindsay asked, "is that you?"_

_"Yes it is, Lindsay," the surfer girl responded, ignoring the fuming Geoff, "isn't it a lovely, crepuscular night we're having?"_

_"What's a 'crepuscular'?" the dumb blonde asked, now looking really confused._

_"I'll explain during the commercial," Bridgette sighed, "come back for more after this commercial break."_

_After the commercial for Chris's hair gel, Impressions d'un démon _**[1]**_, we return to the show where Bridgette and Geoff are standing in the center of the ballroom, fuming at each other. Once they noticed the camera, they fixed their hair and smiled._

_"Welcome back to the TDA Aftermath!" Bridgette greeted, "I know we got off track before commercial break, but now everything is back to normal."_

_"It's been an awesome party," the party boy interrupted, "and now I've got a surprise for the audience!"_

_"Oh, you better not be planning anyth..." the surfer girl warned him, but was pushed away by him._

_"One... Two..." Geoff started while grabbing a rope, "THREE!!"_

_After the party boy tugged on the rope, Bridgette's dress was ripped off her body. Geoff got a nosebleed and started laughing maniacally._

_"Not exactly what I had in mind," he admitted, "but you deserve it for getting in the way!!"_

_Bridgette, now clad in only her baby blue bra and panties, stood there with a horrified countenance. After Geoff flicked her nose, she screamed and ran off crying as she covered herself up._

_The party boy was now shrieking in laughter as he rolled on the floor in hysterics with the other eighteen campers present glaring daggers at him. If one could look closely, Cody was the angriest one in the room with clenched fists and a glare that could make a wolverine whimper._

* * *

Geoff, now with tears in his eyes, hung his head down and shook his head sadly. Cody put his hand on his shoulder and when the party boy regained his composure, Izzy came flying through an open window. After the crazy redhead glomped her tech geek crush, she took a seat on the couch and had some chips.

"Whatcha guys watching there?" she asked, not noticing the shocked faces of the two boys, "Is it that episode where Geoff humiliated Bridgette on national TV?"

After Cody sadly nodded, he went to the special features section of the DVD and showed both of them a never before seen clip.

* * *

**After the Aftermath**

_When Bridgette clothed herself and stomped out of the ballroom, she was about to get in her limo when she noticed Geoff behind her._

_"Bridgette," he told her, "you need to work on your..."_

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!!!!" the surfer girl screamed, "WE ARE SO DONE!!!"_

_"Yeah, yeah," the party boy scoffed, "just like the third Aftermath when you broke up with me and we got back together on that same episode."_

_The surfer girl stammered at her passive nature, then she punched him in the face. "**(CENSORED!)** YOU!!" she hollered, "GO TO HELL YOU UNGRATEFUL CRETIN!!"_

_Bridgette got in the limo and it sped off into the night, with a confused Geoff still holding his bloody nose._

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Izzy growled while seizing Geoff by the collar of his shirt.

"Poor Bridgette," Cody agreed, "she did not deserve what you did to her."

The world was spinning for Geoff as the two unlikely friends ganged up on him. When his emotions caved in, the party boy burst out of the tech geek's house and ran home.

"You know Cody," the crazy girl purred, "we're all alone now."

She ran her finger across her leg and slid the strap of her top down. Cody, still not getting why she's doing this, ran back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Izzy sighed sadly as she readjusted her top and pulled her towel wrap back down, wondering why Cody won't accept her.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** The name of Chris's hair gel, translated, is Impressions Of A Demon.

* * *

The situation might seem hopeless for the party boy, but that's not exactly what happened.

The reason why the bad words were censored in this chapter is because they were said on TV and not in real life. (coughs) Cartoon Network! (coughs)

I apologize for the long wait for the next update, my main story and real life is gaining on me. I hope to have the final two chapters out by the time of the fourth Aftermath.

Read and Review for those of you reading!


	4. Realization

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action, Bridgette, or Geoff, those belong to Fresh TV. I apparently don't own my life either, that belongs to my school. I do not own the iPod Shuffle or the songs _Ocean Avenue _and _Fields of Gold._ For everything else I don't own, you're on your own. (heh heh)

**Note:** I was scanning through the Cake Entertainment website when I found the Total Drama, the Musical flipbook. According to the book, Duncan and Beth are in the final two of Total Drama Action. I guess my theory about the final two is dispelled now. :P

**Rating: **This chapter will only have some swearing, but this isn't a chapter for the perverts to skip. There will be a lot of moving scenes and explanations.

Our story continues as the heroic Bridgette is plunged into the Pit of Death… just kidding! On to the real story…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Stroll Down Memory Lane and Ocean Avenue**

Bridgette sighed as she went to get the mail. She gasped when she saw Geoff walk down the street with a smile on his face but sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Bridge." he greeted modestly, "Mom said we had to leave early so I wanted to say good bye."

"Oh," she stuttered, "that's too bad."

"I wish I could stay longer," the blonde guy continued, "and I can never forgive myself for ripping off your dress on the Aftermath show."

"Well I forgive you," our favorite surfer girl giggled, "how's that?"

"I still can't believe I didn't apologize to Justin," Geoff admitted sadly, "he truly did love Beth."

"What's important is that they're still together," Bridgette told him, "besides, you've already redeemed yourself for your mistakes."

"I guess so," he shrugged before sighing sadly and rubbing the back of his head, "I guess this is goodbye."

The blonde surfer rubbed her arm with a sad smile and shook his hand, but could not help but hug him.

Geoff actually blushed during the hug and wrapped her arms around her also. He didn't dare move his hands toward her butt or cup her breasts for obvious reasons, so Bridgette smiled after releasing him.

"Congratulations on resisting the urge."

Bridgette strutted back to her house, only looking back when she stepped onto her porch. After what just happened, Geoff smiled in hope of finding someone like Bridgette and held his head high as he went back to his house.

* * *

The surfer girl placed the mail on the counter and went up to her room, getting out her iPod Shuffle. She skimmed through the songs to find her favorite one, _Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard._

* * *

_There's a place of Ocean Avenue,_

_where I used to sit and talk with you._

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right,_

_sleeping all day, staying up all night._

_Staying up all night._

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_

_we would walk on the beach in our bare feet._

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right,_

_sleeping all day, staying up all night._

_staying up all night._

_If I could find you now, things would get better._

_We could leave this town and run forever._

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

* * *

Bridgette continued to sing along to the lyrics until the end of the song, getting up and dancing at some points. After listening to the song, she recalled how much that song was like her and Geoff's relationship. She scanned through her diary and found an entry about the amazing date she had with Geoff during the two day gap between seasons.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Bridgette sighed sadly as she e-mailed her mom about being forced on the show again by that spawn of Satan known as Chris. She looked through her inbox after sending her the emotional message, finding a message from Geoff._

**_Dear Bridgette,_**

**_I know you're sad about another season, but on the plus side, you still have me! Anyways, I've got a surprise for you. Come to the Playa de Losers pool area tonight at seven o' clock and wear your best dress._**

**_I hope to see you there,_**

**_Geoff_**

_The surfer girl squealed at the e-mail and looked at her watch. To her horror, it was already Six PM. Frantically rummaging through her closet for something to wear, she only found mostly blue hoodies, shirts, and surfer shorts, along with a jean skirt. She ran over to the best source she could find for fashion, Lindsay._

_"Hi Belinda," Lindsay greeted, "what brings you here this time of night?"_

_"I have a date with Geoff in forty-five minutes!" she told her, "Can I borrow one of your dresses?"_

_"Sure!" the dumb blonde chirped while revealing her massive dress closet, "Which one do you like?"_

_The lighter blonde found nothing of interest until she came upon a baby blue dress with green sequins. She took the dress off the rack and examined it thoroughly, smiling as she continued to examine. _

_"How'd you like it?!" the darker blonde asked while popping up behind her. Unfortunately for both girls, Lindsay was fairly taller than Bridgette in high heels and both girls collapsed on top of one another. Both blondes stared blankly at each other before bursting into laughter. They continued this until the surfer girl looked at her watch and gasped in horror._

_"My date's in fifteen minutes!" she wailed, "Lindsay, get me ready as soon as you can!"_

_"Will do," the dumb blonde chimed in, "take off your clothes."_

_Bridgette did as she said, shedding her hoodie and shorts._

_"Put this on." Lindsay instructed while handing her the dress._

_The surfer girl slipped the dress on and Lindsay helped her zip up. The blonde ditz noticed something on the tag of Bridgette's bra and decided to check it out._

_"Bali," she examined while nodding in approval, "good brand for a first date."_

_"That's none of your business!" Bridgette snapped at her," Sorry, I'm just tensing up from this date."_

_"No prob," the blonde princess responded, "Now for hair and make up..."_

_The blonde surfer released her pony tail and grinned, "Is this good enough?"_

_Lindsay nodded and escorted Bridgette down the stairs to the lobby of the Playa des Losers, which had quite a long staircase. Unfortunately, Bridgette wore high heels and had a very hard time going down the stairs._

_"Oof!" she exclaimed after falling for the umpteenth time, "I'm never wearing heels again!"_

_"No time for that now," Lindsay told her, "your date with Josh just started!"_

_The surfer girl regained her composure and opened the sliding door to the pool, revealing Geoff sitting in a horse drawn carriage. She gasped at how handsome her boyfriend looked from the carriage, and how this was going to be like a fairy tale date._

_"Welcome to a night you only find in your wildest dreams." Geoff greeted, "May I take you by the hand?"_

_Bridgette could not help but giggle and blush as the party boy escorted her to the carriage. After a fifteen minute ride, they arrived at an empty field only occupied by a table and two chairs._

_"You look absolutely amazing," Geoff complimented her, "so I have an amazing date for you."_

_They both sat down and a waiter brought the both of them two salads._

_"Aww, Geoff," the blonde female cooed, "you ordered a vegetarian meal for me? That's so thoughtful!"_

_"Anything for my princess, no, queen of the sea." the party boy replied._

_After they got finished, they heard the song **Fields of Gold **by **Sting** and Geoff extended his hand. Bridgette grapsed it firmly but with emotion as they danced in the empty lot._

**_You'll remember me, when the west wind moves,_**

**_upon the fields of barley._**

**_You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky,_**

**_as we walk in fields of gold._**

_They continued to dance to the romantic song as they both mutually thought suited them perfectly. After the song ended, Bridgette planted a single kiss on Geoff's lips and shed a single tear._

_"You have no idea how much this means to me." she whimpered, "Do you really think we're the perfect match?"_

_The party boy blushed after he heard Bridgette say that. The predicament was it was too early to say yes, and if he said no, their relationship might be false love._

_"I'm sure we will be someday." Geoff assured her, "I just hope Total Drama Action doesn't corrupt us."_

_"I'm sure it won't." were the last four words Bridgette said before falling asleep in the party boy's arms._

_Geoff smiled as he carried Bridgette to the carriage._

_

* * *

_

"We didn't make out at all during the date," Bridgette recalled, "I felt so happy when I woke up."

The surfer girl's cell phone rang, which the ring tone was _Under The Sea _from The Little Mermaid. She found a text message from Cody and read it.

* * *

_Bridgette, I found something huge! Come over ASAP!_

_

* * *

_

After Bridgette arrived at the tech geek's house, he offered her some carrots and celery with dip. Cody got out his laptop and played the clip of Bridgette getting her dress ripped off. When Bridgette looked away in disgust and started breaking down, he turned her head toward him.

"I know you may be upset," Cody told her, "but I found something that may be shocking to you."

He played the clip again, but this time, he zoomed into the bottom right corner. What Bridgettte found shocked and apalled her, pounding her fist into her palm.

Chris could be faintly seen from behind a table, pulling on a rope which caused Bridgette's dress to be ripped off. The tech geek turned off the computer when Chris started drooling on the floor.

"That little bastard," the surfer girl whispered indignantly, "he was behind this the whole time!"

Izzy once again came barreling through the window holding a videotape. She purred seductively as she leaned on Cody's shoulders.

"I have some information you might need," the crazy redhead purred, "but you need to do something to get it."

"What?" the tech geek asked.

"You. Me. Second Base. Tonight." Izzy explained.

"No way!" he responded indignantly.

"I thought I had you this time!" the crazy girl pouted as she handed Cody the videotape.

After Cody put it in his VCR and pressed play, they witnessed a disturbing sight.

* * *

_"You're gonna torture my puppets on your show," Chris was shouting, "and you're going to like it!"_

_"I would never hurt Bridgette or my friends," Geoff panted, tied to a chair, "I won't go through on..."_

_"SHUT UP!" The host slapped the party boy across the face, making his nose bleed._

_"Bridgette is my goddess," Geoff shouted, "do you dare defy her?!"_

_"Oh, what's she gonna do," Chris said in fake worry, "bang me over the head with her surfboard?"_

_"No," the blonde said, "she'll hit you in the balls with her surfboard!"_

_"You leave me no choice," the sadistic host pondered, "get out the violins."_

_"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

The video cut off there, leaving everyone horrified, especially Bridgette.

"I will crush Chris's balls with my surfboard," she muttered.

"Bridgette, its okay..." Cody started, but the surfer girl slapped his hand away.

"No," she told him, "I know exactly what I have to do now!"

Bridgette burst out of his house to look for Geoff, not caring that she left Cody alone with Izzy.

* * *

Cliffhanger... only one more chapter to go, and it's going to be great!

Please read and review, we're nearing the end! Happy Halloween!


	5. Liberation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, the Musical, or this story… wait, I do own this story!

**Note:** This is actually the first multi-chapter story I've actually completed! Perhaps I'll make my way to fan fiction fame after all!

**Rating Note:** Rated T for the F-Bomb and the sappy romance little kids hate.

Now for the conclusion of Two People With Blonde HAIR…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Mystic Crystal Revalations and the Mind's True Liberation**

We continue this story to where we last left our surfer girl as she was running down the street to look for Geoff. She spotted a darkened shadow of the party boy in the back seat of a green jeep.

"Please stop!" Bridgette screamed, "I have to say somethig to Geoff!!"

She continued to divert the jeep's attention in everyway she could, but her voice died down as it sped away with Geoff still inside.

"No," the devestated surfer whispered as she collapsed on her knees. All she did was shed a single tear on the sidewalk before heading home.

* * *

Back at the tech geek's house, our redheaded gal was rapidly offering proposals to Cody.

"Hey Cody, why won't you like me?" Izzy chattered, to the annoyance of the fuming tech wizard, "Should I show more cleavage? Should I wear thong underwear? Should I get a job at the strip club..."

The brunette was convulsing in anger as he grinded his teeth and put his hands over his ears to block out the sound. His face turned as red as lava and you could see the smoke coming out of his ears before he let out a deafening roar in fury.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!!!!!!!"

The crazy redhead gasped in horror and shock as Cody stomped over to her in fury.

"Ever since you've arrived, I've been tormented by your tormenting pick up attempts that humiliate and disgrace me!!" he screamed, making Izzy shrink in fear, "Now I have just four words to say to you: I AM NOT INTERESTED!!! Got it, got it, got it, got it?!"

For the first time in her life, Izzy actually felt horrified. She burst into tears and ran out the front door, Bridgette noticing her sobbing loudly.

His countenance grew from one of anger to one of sadness and remorse as he hung his head down and rubbed his arm silently.

"You're probably regretting what you did now." Bridgette said as she sat next to the tech geek, "You're not the type to stay mad."

"I can't believe that I snapped at her like that, Cody admitted, "I've never been so mad in my life."

"She seemed rather upset," the surfer girl observed, "you need to apologize to her."

"I will, but first I have a confession to make." the tech geek told the concerned surfer, "I do sort of like Izzy. She's different and pretty hot, that's what I like in a woman."

"We can't have someone's love denied, can't we?" Bridgette giggled, "I'll go help you find her, let's go!"

Fifteen minutes later, they found Izzy sobbing in the back of a grocery store. The surfer girl gave a small shove to Cody towards her, to which he looked back at the blonde.

"You're not coming with me?!" Cody asked frantically.

"Nope," Bridgette plainly stated, "you started this mess and you're going to fix it."

Cody trembled from the combination of fear and the cold, icy wind the Canadian winter had bestowed upon them.

"Um, Izzy..." he whimpered, "are you okay?"

"Are y... you going t... to continue screaming at me?" the redhead sobbed.

"No," the tech geek said while gaining some courage, "I know that you're going back home tomorrow and you never got an apology, so I'd like to say in the upmost sincerity: I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing." Izzy admitted, "Bridgette was right, I was way too forward."

They both blushed and looked away at each other.

"The truth is," the crazy girl continued, "I truly do love you, and I never want you to change."

"Well," Cody purred while seizing Izzy by the shoulders, "that's your best pick up attempt yet!"

He kissed the redhead on the lips, caressing her back as she swooned in her mouth and blushed while her heart was beating at one hundred beats per minute.

"You truly do know how to charm a lady!" Izzy declared, now back to her usual self.

"May I walk you home, madame?" Cody asked as he extended his hand.

"Oh Cody," the pyscho swooned, "you're so romantic!"

As the newly formed couple walked arm and arm while giggling together, Bridgette let out a bittersweet sigh.

"Congratulations, lover boy." she said as she dolefully went to get some groceries.

* * *

It was twilight by the time Bridgette got back from the grocery store. When she saw Geoff sitting on the steps on her porch, she glomped him as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"You came back!" she gushed, "I was wrong about you, I do love you!"

"What are you talking about?" the party boy asked her in a confused but happy tone.

"I saw the video about how Chris tortured you," the surfer girl explained, "and how he framed you when he ripped my dress off."

"That bastard," Geoff growled, now clenching his fists in anger.

"Don't worry," Bridgette consoled him sweetly, "he can never bother us now." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made the party boy blush a bubblegum pink.

"Cody called me and told me about how you still love me," he explained, "plus our flight was cancelled and I wanted to spend one last day here."

Cody and Izzy emerged from behind the house, giggling at the events which had taken place.

"I can never thank you enough!" Bridgette beamed as he glomped Cody, making him also blush.

"He's my man candy!" Izzy reminded her, but she was giggling as she spoke.

The two couples did a waltz in the falling snow. Bridgette's mother emerged from the doorway and giggled at the four teens dancing. She sighed as she remembered her golden youth and how she fell in love with her perfect match, taking the groceries in the house.

The four made snow angels in the snow, still giggling and giving their sweethearts an occaisional kiss on the lips.

"To think after all that's happened in the past three days," Cody reminisced, "that we would all be together."

"This was, without a doubt, the greatest party I've ever had," Geoff admitted, "No one's getting drunk and everyone's happy."

"Geoff, I bet you can come over this summer," Bridgette giggled, "perhaps I'll wear my bikini."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

I had an awesome time writing this story! I'd like to thank my reviewers, my supporters, and my inspirations.

I might write a sequel as long as enough people ask and I think of a halfway decent plot.

Read, Review, and may your youth be as happy as this story is.


End file.
